True Love?
by fallena018dawnthane
Summary: After the incident with James, Bella gets some memories in the Spanish influenza period. Edward was with another girl who she was before. Will they break apart? Will Edward save their relationship before it’s too late?
1. Preface

**Summary:**

After the incident with James, Bella gets some memories in the Spanish influenza period. Edward was with another girl who she was before. Will they break apart? Will Edward save their relationship before it's too late?

**Preface:**

I didn't know what to do. How will I ask Edward? Or is it someone that looks like him?

Will he be honest to me? How will I handle it? Does he really love me or he loves someone else?

Many questions rose to my mind after I saw it.

The only question that I now doubt to ask him is "Do you love me?" I know he loves me but what if he loved other girl other than me?

I know that either of these questions will hurt me. If he really loves me then he will tell me the truth. If she loves the other one whose memories are trying to get out, I would understand that.

It will hurt, I will die. My soul inside me will tear to million pieces. Letting him go and making sure he was happy would be enough for me, I hope.


	2. Waking Up

**Waking Up – BPOV**

**A/N: **

**This is my third story for Twilight. If you want a story to be written or changed into a much better one, Please send me your summary and I will give you advice about it. **

**Also, I write songs. I wrote songs for serachanXatsuka so if you notice some songs in each story, it was written by me!!!**

**If you want me to write a song for you, please send me the message of your will-be song. That's all! Thank you for reading my fan fictions!!!**

As I close my eyes, I saw my life flashing in my mind. But all of those moments were full of Edward. Every talk, every touch, everything was about him. Both of us having a great time, I knew it. My life is only him. Without him, I may become an empty shell. I love him, until the very end of my existence.

But as much as I want to open my eyes, I couldn't. I was alone in the darkness without anyone even Edward by my side. It was very cold, very cold, and I was walking nowhere. I walked and walked hoping to see something or someone. The only one who greeted me was a door. A door I never knew that I saw before.

I was thinking. What if I was dead? I knew Edward could save me but not from my very own death. Edward would be so lonely after this. He might become what he was before. Not talking to anyone, not smiling, I just couldn't bear it. As much as I wanted to go away from it, there would be no chance. No more paths to take. No more doors I could open and go through.

"Goodbye…, Mom, Dad… Alice…Jasper…Esme…Carlisle…Emmett…Rosalie…and most of all…the love of my life… Edward." Even though I didn't like Rosalie much, she was still a sister to me. I would really my new family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. Those were the only ones I could say. I left a tear and ran to open the door and enter it.

As I entered, it was very light for my eyes. There in a dark, a very dark place, I saw Edward. I was so happy to see him but I cannot talk to him or even move. I thought that it was only something that happened. As if it was a replay from somewhere.

I couldn't really believe it. Edward was not as pale as he was before. I cannot believe it! He was still human. He still looked a god to me.

This time, Edward was In a sickbed which I recognized. He was so weak to even move his hands. You could also see that he was almost white when he is a vampire which I knew. His eyes were closed with dark circles under his eyes.

As I recognized the surroundings, I saw more people like him. The building was very old. I could only guess that it was the time of the Spanish Influenza. I thought it was the time when Edward was changed. He was dying along with the other patients lying there. As if out of nowhere, Carlisle was beside me whose identity I still not recognized.

"Catherine, you should go home, you must be very tired watching over him. His mom is also looking out for him like you do. Your health is also deteriorating." He said in a very worried tone.

"No I won't, he promised me he would wake up and be healthy again. He said we would get married during the fall time under the cherry tree. I would take care of him as long as I have to. He would be fine, I know it." She said, still having hope in a hopeless situation.

So I wasn't the only one who loved Edward. She may be the girl he promised to marry. Not me. Not anyone else but her. It hurt me like a thousand daggers stroke my heart all at the same time.

He didn't love me that much does him? Or maybe he isn't ready for it, but I am. Many questions rose to my mind all at the same time. The memory passed and I was back in the darkness.

"Bella, Bella? Keep breathing. I know you could do it. I'm here." A velvety voice said. Who was he? My Edward or was he someone else? His voice was full of agony.

"Then I felt something running to be near me. I was so sad. I will never be with him ever again, anymore. I am locked up in this darkness, forever. Not seeing his face, his smile nor hearing his voice again.

"Time of death, eight o'clock am.' A voice said whom I cannot recognize. Then I saw a door, a door which is white all over it. I had a new path now which I am going to take. As I opened my eyes, I was back in reality. I saw Edward beside me and someone in a sudden shock.


End file.
